


Sweet Dreams Yasmin Khan

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, soft doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: Set after the demons of Punjab in which Yaz can’t sleep (because nightmares of course) and the doctor decides to help her





	Sweet Dreams Yasmin Khan

The gentle humming of the Tardis usually lulled Yaz to sleep, however, tonight it seemed incessantly loud.  
She sighed as she padded down the hallway of the Tardis, clad in her pajamas and slippers.  
She reached the console room and found the Doctor fidgeting with a funny looking gadget on the floor.  
Yaz was tempted to tip toe by her in search of some hot cocoa. The Doctor looked so immersed in whatever it was she was working on she hated to interrupt.  
The Doctor must have sensed her presence though as she hadn’t moved, barely breathed in fact, when the blond headed alien looked up. “Yaz, you’re up late.”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” Yaz admitted. “Hoping to find some hot cocoa.”  
“Hot cocoa for Yaz, sounds brilliant!” The Doctor hopped up with a pep in her step that Yaz found unimaginable at this hour.  
“It’s fine Doctor, I’m sure you are busy”-  
The Doctor waved her hands and smiled. “Never too busy for you Yaz, let’s go.”

Yaz settled at the table in the Tardis’s kitchen while the Doctor handed her a steaming mug of hot cocoa.  
“Thank you Doctor.” Yaz said sincerely as she gripped the warm drink.  
The Doctor took the seat opposite her and took a sip of her own drink. “Anything particular keeping you up?” She asked softly, eyes meeting her friend’s from across the table.  
Yaz stared into her drink, searching for the right words. She hadn’t known the alien for long, but she trusted her with her life. Surely, she could trust her with this secret.  
“Yaz?”  
The younger was pulled back from her thoughts, coming to a quick conclusion. “Just a few nightmares is all, nothing too big.” She shrugged her shoulders, trying to look unconcerned.  
The Doctor saw right through her facade. “Yaz, I’m so sorry,” The Doctor met her gaze and Yaz saw the glimmers of sorrow and regret hiding deep within. “I shouldn’t have taken you there, I should have told you no"-  
“No, it’s not your fault. I did ask you after all Doctor…I…I just keep seeing him-watching him die. Over and over, and the gunshot rings in my ears, even long after I wake up-" Yaz hiccuped as a small tear threatened to run down her face.  
The Doctor was at her side in an instant, kneeling beside her to pull Yaz’s head onto her shoulder. The time lord remained silent, unsure of what to say. She felt incredibly guilty as she watched the girl she loved so dearly swipe at her eyes.  
The doctor wrapped her in her arms then, one hand around her shoulder, the other her waist in a gesture she hoped would convey sympathy for her friend.  
She was aware of Yaz’s breath hitch as her arms entangled her and for a split second the Doctor wondered if she had made a grave mistake. She had always struggled with comforting others, especially humans with their strange behaviors and customs.  
Yaz’s breathing returned to normal and the Doctor relaxed as the human let herself be held.  
The Doctor wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, instead concentrating on the steady beating of Yaz’s heart against her chest and the rise and fall as she breathed.  
Finally, Yaz broke the spell, pulling away with an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry-“  
“No need to apologize Yaz.” The Doctor stood up slowly, backing away from the personal space she had invaded. “Let’s get you back to bed, shall we?”  
Yaz nodded numbly and followed the Doctor back to her room.  
Yaz stopped at the door of her room, intent on thanking her friend but the Doctor strode right in.  
Yaz found the alien turning down her sheets and fluffing her pillows. What she didn’t expect was for her to tuck her in like a mother hen.  
“Come on Yaz,” The Doctor patted her bed. “We’ll get you all comfy in bed then I’ll sing you a lullaby.”  
Yaz laughed as she crawled into bed. “Doctor, I’m not a child. I don’t need a lullaby.”  
A puzzling look came over the Doctor’s face. “I didn’t mean to offend you Yaz. My grandma would sing me an old Gallifreyan lullaby when I couldn’t sleep, and I found it really quite helpful. I even still find myself humming it sometimes when I can’t sleep.” She added the last part quietly.  
Yasmin knew the Doctor was trying her best. The Doctor would never intentionally hurt or offend her. She was awkward, that much Yaz knew, especially when it came to understanding the human race. Yaz decided to agree with her and smiled. “Thank you Doctor, I’d like that.”  
The time lord went to crouch on the floor and without thinking Yaz snagged her wrist and guided her body to the bed instead. “No need to sit on the floor.”  
“Right, brilliant as ever, Yaz.” The Doctor beamed.  
Yaz moved over to the Doctor could comfortably sit.  
The Doctor began singing softly, and Yaz had to admit that it was absolutely beautiful. She was too quiet to make out the words but the younger didn’t mind as she found the tune and the Doctor’s voice soothing enough.  
Yaz smiled as she boldly placed her head in the other’s lap. “That’s beautiful.” She murmured, stifling a yawn.  
“Mm.” The Doctor murmured, a far away look in her eye. She continued singing softly, sifting her fingers through Yaz’s long, dark hair.  
Yaz barely had a chance to tell her companion that actually, that felt quite nice, before she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“Morning Yaz!” The Doctor greeted her as her companion joined the others in the control room. “How did you sleep?”  
A small blush appeared on Yaz’s face and she grinned shyly. “Great.”  
The Doctor nodded her head with a bright grin. “Brilliant. Where to today gang?...Fam?...team Tardis? This still isn’t working.”  
Yaz laughed a little louder than intended as they were whisked away through time and space.

Yaz loved watching the Doctor, not in a creepy, stalker way. She just loved seeing the Doctor do whatever. Whether flying around the room as a gigantic ball of energy or just tinkering with the Tardis, she loved the Doctor being so sure of herself…so Doctor like. There was a particular quality about the alien that she couldn’t place but admired and loved.  
Which was precisely what she was doing now as she watched the Doctor almost dance around the control room of the Tardis, mumbling incoherently under her breath.  
Suddenly she spun around, looking directly at Yaz. “You’re up late again.”  
Yaz looked away as if she had been intruding on something she shouldn’t have.  
“Nightmares again?” The Doctor’s voice and eyes softened.  
“Yeah.” Yaz said quietly.  
“Well come on then, can’t have you awake all night.” The Doctor was instantly in front of her and guiding her down the hallway towards her room. “You humans and your excessive sleeping. I really don’t know how you get anything done-sorry, rambling.” She sheepishly smiled as they arrived at Yaz’s room.  
“This isn’t going to become a regular thing, is it?” The Doctor teased as they settled into bed.  
“No”-  
“It’s okay Yaz, I really don’t mind.”  
‘Me either’ Yaz thought as the other woman pulled her close.  
“In fact, I rather like it.” The time lord admitted tenderly.  
Yaz wanted to say something, knew she probably should but found that she couldn’t. She didn’t know what to say. How to explain what she was feeling. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing and cause the Doctor to leave.  
The tension in the air felt so thick it was suffocating and Yaz knew she had ruined something special. She felt herself deflate and panic began to set in. “Well, you are much better than my old teddy bear.” She quipped.  
The Doctor snorted. “Well, I would hope so. To begin with, I’m alive-“  
“Goodnight Doctor.” Yaz cut her off quickly and nestled her head on the alien’s shoulder.  
“Yes, goodnight Yasmin Khan. Have sweet dreams.” The Doctor kissed the top of her head affectionately, so softly that she hoped the human hadn’t noticed.

The next morning Yaz woke up to find herself alone once again. She was saddened by the realization as the memory of having the Doctor so close last night haunted her.  
“Come on Yaz, hurry up would ya!” Ryan’s voice came though the door. “We’ve got all of time and space waiting for us but the Doctor won’t make a decision without you.”  
“I’ll be right out.” She called back, scrambling into whatever clean clothes she had laying around.

It kept on for weeks, the Doctor staying with Yasmin until she fell asleep then disappearing by morning light. Each morning when Yaz woke up alone she felt a pang in her chest which got worse as the days passed. Until one day the Doctor stayed.

 

Yaz’s eyes fluttered open softly, feeling a warm body beside her. She caught sight of her bed mate and swore her heart caught in her chest. She never believed such a cliche thing to actually exist, except for romantic works of course, but the sheer beauty of who lay beside her was almost enough to make her feel as if she might explode.  
The Doctor’s face was mere inches from her own. Her blonde hair was fanned out against the pillow and her lips were slightly parted, in a moment that felt immensely intimate. One of the Doctor’s arms loosely rested along her waist, a remnant of how tightly they had held each other last night.  
Yaz watched her in wonder, wonder of how different this sleeping version of her friend was. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed that it was hard to imagine the bubbly, energetic Doctor she knew and loved. The Doctor never seemed to stop, always going, always moving. Always doing something. Except for now.  
She wanted to sweep her fingers though the hair that rest so close to her. So close, but unable to touch. She chided herself as her eyes began to roam over the Doctor’s sleeping form.  
The Doctor stirred then, causing Yaz to freeze. No blinking, not even a breath came from her. Utter panic. She watched with wide, anxious eyes, her heart pounding against her chest as the Doctor’s eyes fluttered open. Yaz tensed, ready to flee if needed.  
The Doctor’s eyes settled on her, taking her in before breaking out into a sleepy smile. Yaz had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable in this moment.  
“Good morning, Yaz.” Her voice was quiet and husky, drenched in sleep.  
Yaz hesitantly looked over at her and found herself smiling. She couldn’t help but smile when she looked at her friend. The Doctor just had that affect on her. “Good morning Doctor.” Yaz whispered, afraid to break the silence of the morning. Neither spoke as they locked eyes and a blush crept up Yasmin’s face. “You fell asleep.”  
“It appears I did, sorry about that Yaz. This should do me for a couple of weeks though.”  
“Don’t apologize.” Yaz smiled, but the moment was already gone.  
The words had barely left her mouth before the Doctor was bounding out of bed, her usual excitement and energy back. “What shall we do today Yaz?” She asked as she began making her side of the bed.  
Yaz laughed aloud at seeing that the Doctor had slept in her clothes. “Doctor, you slept with all your clothes on. Even your coat and suspenders!” She resisted the urge to laugh as it was such a Doctor like thing to do.  
The time lord shrugged and looked down at her outfit. “I didn’t really see the point in taking them off seeing as I would just have to put them back on in the morning.”  
“Didn’t you find it uncomfortable?” Yaz questioned.  
“Never really noticed actually.” The Doctor admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept long enough to find out.” She turned to leave but turned back to Yaz who was still lying in bed. “Come on Yaz, get a shift on. Lot’s to do today!” And in a swoop of her coat she was gone.  
Yaz lay in bed, turning over the current situation in her head. One thing was abundantly clear now, with no room for doubt. She had hopelessly fallen in love with the Doctor. Even better was that she really didn’t mind.

Yaz and the Doctor had said goodnight to the boys long ago, retiring to Yaz’s room soon afterwards. There was a comfortable silence between them, snuggled together as Yaz’s mind raced.  
The Doctor finally shifted so she was lying on her side, facing her favorite human companion. She propped her head upon her hand and studied her bed mate.  
Yaz studied her back, watching as those green eyes flickered all over her face, searching. The thought of not having this beautiful creature next to her when she woke in the morning was heart wrenching. Before the Doctor could ask what was wrong, Yaz spoke. “I assume you’ll be gone in the morning, yeah? Because…I.. I really liked seeing you when I woke up.”  
“You’ll still see me when you wake up Yaz.” The Doctor said innocently. “I’ve got a brilliant day planned.”  
Yaz inwardly sighed in defeat. Sometimes the Doctor could be utterly clueless. “Sounds great Doctor.” She tentatively wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist and smiled as the time lord returned the embrace. The Doctor pulled her even closer, practically flush against her body and Yaz buried her face against the Doctor’s chest.  
“Sweet dreams Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor murmured affectionately.  
“Good night Doctor and thank you.”

Yaz sat on the edge of her bed, the time lord closing the bedroom door behind them. The doctor delicately sat beside her.  
“Will you stay with me tonight? Will you stay with me until the morning?” Yaz inquired in a whisper. “If you’ve got nothing to do, of course.”  
The Doctor’s face fell as she heard the humans proposal.  
Yaz had already crept between the covers, already expecting rejection.  
“Well, I do have to do some maintenance on the Tardis. She’s been quite cantankerous lately, think she’ll be fine with some good old TLC though.”  
“Yeah, of course. That’s okay Doctor, I figured you’d be busy.”  
The Doctor nimbly crawled over to her and fiddled with the sleeve of Yaz’s pajama top before grasping her hand ever so gently. “For what it’s worth, I’d rather be with you Yaz.”  
Yasmin couldn’t help but beam brightly before shyly looking away. Her heart was racing. She’d never expected the Doctor to display any of the same feelings back towards her. ‘Did this mean that the Doctor had feelings for her? Or had she simply meant it platonically?’-  
Yaz’s thoughts screeched to a halt as the Doctor moved her hand up to her mouth and gently placed a kiss on the back of Yaz’s hand. Yaz looked over at the alien in astonishment and wonder. The Doctor blushed as Yaz looked up at her from under her lashes.  
The Doctor quickly lowered Yaz’s hand back down to her side, eyes averted. “You should get some sleep Yaz, it’s getting quite late.”  
Yaz nodded mutely as she rolled onto her back. She clutched the Doctor’s hand in her own, pulling the blond headed time lord closer to her.  
The Doctor gathered her close, a tangle of arms and legs as Yaz was lulled away to dreams of peace.

 

The Doctor found Yaz laying on the floor of the observatory, staring up at the universe around them. It had been an adventurous day on the alien planet Olara and the Doctor had assumed Yaz to retire already.  
“Hello Doctor.” Yaz greeted her and sat up.  
The Doctor took a seat next to her on the floor, crossing her legs neatly. “Figured you would be all tuckered out from today's adventure.”  
“I am…just have a bit of adrenaline still hanging on I guess.”  
They fell into a silence until Ryan and Graham found them.  
“There you are Doc, just wanted to say goodnight.” Graham stated.  
“And ya know, for saving our butts back there.” Ryan added gratefully. “Never would have thought of killer Christmas lights.”  
The Doctor chuckled. “I’ll see you lot tomorrow, sleep tight.”  
“Goodnight.” Yaz called out after them.  
“Still want some company tonight Yaz?” The Doctor asked in a low voice.  
Yaz lifted her gaze with a tentative smile. “I’d love it Doctor.”  
The Doctor stood up and offered the human her hand. “Come on then.”  
Yaz placed her hand in the Doctor’s and smiled as she locked their fingers together.  
The Doctor cleared her throat as they reached Yaz’s room. “I don’t have anything to do tonight if you’d like me to stay with you until the morning…. I think I may rather enjoy it.” She added as an afterthought.  
“Of course.” Yaz said sincerely. “But I’m not letting you sleep in those clothes.” She began pawing through a pile of clothes. “Even if they do look ridiculously good on you.”  
The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, unsure if Yaz’s flirting was intentional.  
Yaz blushed deeply. “Meant to keep that part inside my head, here.” She threw a pair of flannel pajamas, almost identical to her own, at the Doctor. “These will be much more comfortable.”  
The Doctor shrugged off her coat and hung it on the door. Yaz couldn’t help but appreciate how nice that looked, even if wildly inappropriate thoughts began flying around her head.  
“Quite like the look of that.” The Doctor stated, echoing Yaz’s thoughts.  
Yaz turned her back, giving the Doctor privacy to get changed.  
“What do you think? I quite like them myself.” The Doctor gave a small spin with a smile.  
The Doctor looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked so much softer, more human like in something as silly as pajamas. Yaz gulped, realizing she hadn’t given an answer. “Love it!” She finally grinned, giving the Doctor two thumbs up.  
The Doctor grinned, bounding over to the bed, coming to a stop directly in front of her friend. “You were definitely right Yaz, they are quite comfy.”  
Yaz brushed a strand of hair away from the time lord’s eyes, then fingering the chain in her ear before finally resting along her jaw, fingers itching to touch more, to do more. Yaz knew she should move her hand away, but the Doctor wasn’t stopping her, and it only added fuel to the fire.  
“Yaz,”  
“You are so beautiful.” Yaz whispered in admiration, voice brimming with emotion.  
“So are you Yasmin Khan, in every single way possible. And you are absolutely brilliant, I’m lucky to have met you. To think I could have never known you. Sad really.”  
“Doctor…” Yaz couldn’t help it, the intensity in the other’s eyes was overwhelming. She hesitantly pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips, reveling in the feeling before it disappeared.  
The Doctor kissed her back immediately, still unsure of this new mouth. She seemed to get the hang of it quite quickly and had to admit, kissing this beautiful human felt absolutely amazing.  
The Doctor finally broke the kiss, hands clutching at Yaz’s shoulders. “Quite liked that.” She said happily, cheeks and lips stained bright red.  
Yaz looked at her for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter. “It was nice, wasn’t it.” She agreed, laying her head against the pillow and taking the other woman with her. She tangled herself in the Doctor’s arms, feeling quite happy and content.  
“Goodnight Doctor.” Yaz said breathlessly, everything feeling quite surreal.  
“Sweet dreams Yaz, I’ll see you in the morning.” The Doctor murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Oh brilliant!” The Doctor cried in a whisper as Yaz began to stir in her arms. The human peeped her eyes open, smiling upon seeing the Doctor.  
“Good morning Doctor.”  
“Good morning Yaz.” She nuzzled her head against the human. “I have come to an important conclusion.”  
“Oh? What’s that?” Yaz tried to keep the panic from her voice, afraid that the Doctor would say last night had been a mistake.  
“I quite like this situation.” The Doctor whispered. “In fact, I would like to do again. It’s even better than tea at Yaz’s, I didn’t think anything could beat tea at Yaz’s!”  
Yaz chuckled softly before giving the Doctor a quick kiss. “Are you sure?”  
“Quite sure.” The Doctor smiled.


End file.
